


Submarine Races

by Bardicvoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardicvoice/pseuds/Bardicvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Dean, the Impala, Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submarine Races

**Author's Note:**

> _Supernatural and all related trademarks belong to Eric Kripke, Wonderland Sound and Vision, and Warner Brothers Television; no infringement is intended._

**Submarine Races**

Every town had one. In Milwaukee, Wisconsin, it was a scenic overlook on Lake Michigan where couples parked to "watch the submarine races." Yeah: Midwestern humor. With some monster killing local teenagers, though, the submarines were racing unwatched this Valentine's Day night, except by him. Alone.

Waiting, watching, he wondered idly whether his parents had ever parked somewhere like this. He wondered whether Sammy had found a girl, out there in Palo Alto, and a car. He wondered if his Dad was lonely.

He kissed his fingertips, and then reached out to touch the Impala's dashboard.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."


End file.
